


GREATEST STRENGTH.

by bledstars



Series: ERROR 606 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Named MC, Seven's friendship with Jaehee is one of the msot underrated things about mysme, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: For Jaehee, she always answered the same way. “I am level headed. I stay calm under pressure, and I am able to see rationally to what is needed in a situation. I am able to stay objective and not pull my own emotions into a situation.” Her voice steady as her eyes stared at the interviewer with determination.





	GREATEST STRENGTH.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since my last update! I apologize for that. My life has been quite busy but I have been working on this next bit for a while now and I finally had a chance to edit it and tweak it until I felt satisfied. Everyone should love Jaehee cause she really deserves everything.

 

** What is your greatest strength?  **

 

One of the most common questions during an interview.While it may seem like an easy question, a reason to hire. Simple, just make sure you are the best of the best. It was a trick question. You could never be too strong or it'll seem like you’re bragging. But if you are too modest, you may defeat the purpose of showcasing a reason for you to be hired above the rest. Fail to say the right answer that they wanted to hear, the job is not yours. 

Does your greatest strength align with the job’s responsibilities? Are you a needed employee in the company? A great response should be to the point and yet open up other avenues of conversation. And as a woman, you had to be even more clever with your answer. For this was still a man’s world, where women always have to prove that they are at least three times better than their male counterparts. 

For Jaehee, she always answered the same way. “I am level headed. I stay calm under pressure, and I am able to see rationally to what is needed in a situation. I am able to stay objective and not pull my own emotions into a situation.” Her voice steady as her eyes stared at the interviewer with determination. 

And that’s how she got her job as C&R International.

 

 

** What is your greatest strength?  **

 

She had shown it to be her greatest trait over again and over again. How else could she have survived as Han Jumin’s assistant for so many years. Putting up with his cat antics, as well as just the RFA duties that fell onto her lap once she has shown her skill. 

While Zen and Yoosung were fawning over Mina when she first entered the chatroom, she was still wary. As was Mr. Han, but even he warmed up to her quickly just as Luciel did. _Oh. That’s right, it Saeyoung._ But when she saw the mysterious female pop into their exclusive chatroom, she was sure that there was something else. There had to be. 

Her job required her to be suspicious of people. Her job required for her to be the rational one. The one that did not let her emotions get the best of her.

But that quickly vanished as the days past. She soon began to wonder if the other girl had eaten her meals. She wondered what she was doing. She started watching less videos of Zen as a stress reliever, instead talking to her became something she leaned into. 

Talking with her about anything, and everything was something that Jaehee needed. She needed someone who would listen and get angry on her behalf. She needed someone who had her every emotion on her sleeve. She needed someone honest and kind. She needed someone like Mina because she needed a friend to tell her that she didn’t have to be so strong all the time. 

She needed Mina because when she was around, everything felt a bit better. Everything got a little easier. When she talked about her dreams to open up a coffee shop that sold ethically sourced beans and about the line of mugs she wanted to design especially for the working woman. She wanted a little stage in the cafe so that local musicians could play their music there.And white walls that she would fill with local artists paintings and where they can showcase their talents. She thought she would just get the common answer that she always did. _There are so many coffee shops in Korea, Jaehee. Is there even a market for that sort of thing? Isn’t the big thing for it to be cheap and good?That’s a little bit niche, don’t you think? Why would girls go anywhere when there is a Moonbucks on every corner._

“So, a gallery mixed in with a cafe. That’s pretty cool! I can just picture it, it’d be so perfect to study in? Just so peaceful and calming. ” She spoke with enthusiasm as she sat across from her in the hospital cafeteria. 

Blinking slowly, Jaehee never thought she’d hear a response like that. She had come all the way to the company building with lunch in hand. Saying she was tired of seeing Jaehee send her pictures of store-bought bento boxes. Jaehee was surprised when she turned up, knowing that she must be busy, and yet here she was with homemade food in hand. 

“Ah, well. yes. I guess so.”Jaehee said with a soft smile on her lips. Someone believed in her vision, someone wanted to hear her ideas, not just make sure she conducted the actions but be the brain behind the operation. 

 

** What is your greatest strength?  **

 

“ **BULLSHIT**!” A drunk Mina said on top of her couch while pointing at Jaehee who simply looked at the girl with confused eyes. “Your greatest strength cannot be that you’re, NO!” She shouted even louder as she jumped down from the couch and put both her hands on Jaehee’s shoulders, a loopy smile on her lips. 

“Mina, you’re drunk.” A light hearted smile curved onto her lips as she looked at the red face of her best friend. _A best friend._ Jaehee thought warmly. Someone that would listen and push her to pursue her dreams. She was the one that helped her step into Jumin’s office with her resignation letter and a business proposal. _No, not a cat cafe, Mr. Han. My cafe._

They had been celebrating since Jaehee got the location she wanted for her cafe, and Mina was apparently so proud that she had started celebrating earlier. And when Jaehee arrived to Mina’s apartment, she saw two empty cans of beer and a half empty bottle of soju on her coffee table. Looking at the drunk girl, she knew that this wasn’t just about her getting her cafe, but much more. 

“I am drunk! But I am also right!” She slurred with a laugh. **“I’m right!”**

“Okay, so then what’s my greatest strength than? Hmn?” Then Mina touched her breast. Well more like poked but still it made Jaehee flush and look down and then back at Mina’s drunk smile. “Mina!” Slapping the hand away as she tried to compose herself once more.

“ _Not your boob_! I mean they are great but no, I meant your heart. Your heart is your greatest strength!” She said with a loopy smile as she fell back on the couch with a sigh. “Your heart, Jaehee!” She shouted to the ceiling. 

“Shhh! You’ll wake up your neighbors! Keep your voice down!” Jaehee said quickly trying to silence the girl, lightly slapping the girl’s leg. 

“Jaehee. You have the biggest heart that I know.”Mina’s voice was softer this time, as her brown eyes bore into hers. They looked like they could see everything, as if Jaehee was an open book that she could simply read. And she froze, as Mina stared at her and gave her a soft smile at the end. “You love so unconditionally that it’s a miracle that you haven’t ran out of love.” 

“Mina. You know that role belongs to you.” 

“Nah. I’m not like that. You love Zen and support his work so much. Even if when no one else saw his talent and just saw him as a pretty face, you saw his work. You saw how amazing he was and you pushed him. you encouraged and supported him.”

“Mina, I’m his fan.” 

“And with Yoosung, you were like his big sister. Always taking care of him. Always making sure he ate well. With Jumin, well you must be a saint to be able to handle him. And you did. You did and it was honestly a miracle that you didn’t kill him. I would have.” A light chuckle as she placed a hand over eyes. “With Saeyoung, Saeran, V, even Rika. You just love people and care about them and you—never expect anyone to give you any.”

“Mina. They are my friends. ” 

“And you loved me.” She whispered softly as she turned to face Jaehee. Jaehee’s hair was growing quite quickly now, past her shoulders and curling the end. It looked good on her, the longer hair. It made her face look softer, the girly look suited her friend. “You didn’t have to, but you called every night to make sure that I was comfortable in Rika’s apartment. You didn’t have to but you made sure I felt comfortable in the RFA. You aren’t just some level headed robot, Jaehee. You have a huge heart. You are full of so much warmth and—“

“I think you’re talking about yourself now.”Jaehee spoke softly before she moved some of Mina’s hair away from her face. “Now are you gonna tell me what’s wrong. Drunk Mina is never a happy story. Not this sort of honest drunk Mina. So, come on, tell me what happened.” 

A groan before Mina grabbed her pillow and pressed it against her face and mumbled something.

“Sorry, I didn’t get that.” 

And then peaking out of the pillow like some child, she looked at Jaehee with a small pout on her lips. “Saeyoung and I got into a fight.” she whispered before she covered her face and screamed into the pillow. “IT WAS SO STUPID.” Jaehee made out from the yells before she pulled the pillow down again.

“Ahh, so that’s why you were already drinking when I came in.” 

“It was a stupid fight. It was a stupid stupid fight and just—I feel awful because I left without even apologizing and it was a stupid fight!” She groaned and covered her face again.

“Mina. Are you going to tell me what it was about or do I have to call Saeyoung.” 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s me not dating someone for so long. Or maybe it’s just us. Or maybe I’m being stupid and clingy. But, sometimes he’s cold. Sometimes it’s like I’m not there. Like there are days when he’s so in his own head, and he won’t let me in. And I know it’s only been like what, maybe a year since we met, much less properly dated? But, I want him to be able to tell me things. I don’t like it when he has that look in his eyes as if he’s a million kilometers away. I don’t like it when he flinches sometimes when I surprise him. Or how he always had to look over his shoulder when he’s working and just—He forgets he's not in the agency. It’s like he’s still stuck there, always having to do things he didn’t want to. Always having to look for a way out. Sometimes, he’s still trapped and it’s so hard, Jaehee.” 

“But you love him.” 

“I love him so much.I love him so much and I just want him to be happy. But sometimes, it feels like he just won’t allow himself to be happy. Sometimes it feels like he has so many obligations , to take care of the RFA, to take care of Saeran, to take care of me, that he forgets that he’s really not a god. That he’s still human and he needs rest too.”

“So what did you do?” 

“I unplugged his computer while he was working.” 

“Mina.” 

“He had been working for almost three days straight! Even Saeran was saying how worried he was and he just wasn’t listening. Mumbling things about security and how he has to protect us and just I couldn’t take it. He was killing himself, working himself to the bone and I couldn’t just not do anything.” 

“Mina.”

“I know! I know it was stupid, and he was right to get angry and frustrated with me. But to say that I don’t care? To say that I couldn’t possibly understand what he was doing so that we could be safe? I wanted to scream at him that I just wanted all of us to be happy. That was all I wanted and he wasn’t happy. He was working and working and barely coming out. It’s so hard sometimes, Jaehee. To love someone so much, to want what’s best for them, and to wonder if you’re doing enough.” 

Looking at the dozing girl in her lap, Jaehee slowly ran her fingers through her hair. She knew that all too well. To love someone so much, to only want what’s best for them, to wonder this was enough. _Was being a listening ear, a comforting shoulder, a good friend, enough for Mina?_

 

** What’s your greatest strength?  **

 

“ _What_?” She almost her dropped her mug as she looked at the nervous smile on Saeyoung’s face. He had asked her if he could meet her for lunch, and she asked if any other members of the RFA would be joining and he just texted her back with a simple: _no. just us._

She thought it was the worst case scenario, that he would be breaking ups with Mina and he was asking her advice on how to do it. She knew exactly what she’d do to Saeyoung if he broke her heart. But instead he put a small box in between them on the table. 

“I want to ask her to marry me.”He said, leg trembling as he said it before he took a sip of the coffee that she placed in front of him. “I just need your help in how to do it. You are her best friend and I’m sure she talked about what sort of engagement she wanted? Does she want something big or something small? Something in public like going to a amusement park or like a quiet dinner? I mean, do you even think she’ll like this ring. I thought that if the stone was small she could wear it more than if it was too big. Do you think I should be getting her bigger ring? I could. I know the rule is three months salary, but like. my three months..that would be huge. Well not huge anymore but it was huge. But we just watched a documentary on blood diamonds. Oh, and then she mentioned—“

“Slow down, Saeyoung.” There was a soft smile on her lips as she saw the way he nervously tapped his fingers. Pushed up his glasses and looked like a love sick fool. **He truly loved her, didn’t he?** “Take a breath and then continue.”

“I know I want to marry her. I knew it the moment I first kissed her. I knew it in the first few days I met her. She was the one. Even if I didn’t want her to be cause God knows I’m not perfect and I’m a danger to everyone I love but there she was. Being perfect.My perfect girl and I want to make it perfect. How i ask her to marry me, to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me. I would have asked her earlier but you know, its kinda weird if you don’t date someone. She was really busy with school especially after we found Saeran and we were more focused on helping him than ourselves. I don’t deserve an angel like Mina, and I thank God every day, that she loves me. She’s just amazing and I want this to be perfect. I already looked into how I can get a space station wedding. Turns out, harder than it looks.” 

A giggle behind Jaehee’s hand as she looked at the hacker babble on and on, every thought, every wish he had for Mina leaving his lips as if he was doing the Lord’s Prayer. He looked so normal, so happy as she played around with the box in his hands now. Excitement in his eyes at the prospect of asking Mina to marry him.

“I love her so much, Jaehee. She made the last two years of my life perfect and I just want to make the rest of hers just as amazing. She gave me so much, happiness, the life I thought I’d never have, a family I could call my own again. I want to be able to do that. I want to give her everything. _I want to make sure she knows how loved she is._ She makes me a better man. She makes me want to be better so that I could deserve her love. Which I know is silly, but she’s just so perfect and I don’t mean that she doesn’t have flaws but I love those too. I love the way she sticks out her tongue when she’s concentrating. Or how she sometimes sleeps on the living room floor. Or how she has a _really_ bad habit of eating sweets late at night with Saeran. I love when she gets mad too, I love when she gets upset at me because she cares. Sometimes she doesn’t get the hacker jargon that me and Saeran spew but she tries. She is so— _perfect._ ” 

And Jaehee knew that. She could see it in the way Saeyoung got distracted when he talked about Mina. The light in his eyes, the way his smile never seemed to fade. He was happy, and she knew that Mina was happy with him too. **They made each other so happy.**

“I’m sure something personal will be perfect for Mina, Saeyoung.” 

 

 

** What is your greatest strength?  **

 

She should be planning Mina’s engagement party. She should be planning Mina’s wedding with her best friend. She should be seeing Mina’s bright smile as she showed off the engagement ring. She should be finding dresses with her best friend. She should be planning on helping Mina start a life with Saeyoung. Jaehee shouldn’t be at this table overwhelmed as she planned her best friend’s funeral. A final goodbye. 

Hand trembling as she ran a hand down her face, she wished it wasn’t true. She wished this was some bad dream. That she could turn back the clock. Turn over the hourglass and have her best friend back in her life. She sat in Saeyoung and Saeran’s new place. It was supposed to be a new start, a new home, a new life for them. Mina had already been planning a room for her to study in. They had so many plans, unopened boxes of furniture that she chose out for the rooms in this new house. Without her, it was a mess. 

They didn’t even have a body to bury. And yet, she still looked at the various boxes where her ashes would have been placed. Her parents had barely been able to contain their grief over the loss of their only child. They could barely understand how this happened, and no one could give them an answer. They had thanked Jaehee for helping out with the funeral progressions, telling her they couldn’t handle the idea of burying their child.

Saeran had gone to Yoosung’s, looking more defeated than anything else. They both knew what Jaehee was doing, they were grateful for it. They knew that that it was a rational choice to start the plans.But that didn’t stop them from looking for Mina. Holding onto the tiny flame of hope that she might be alive somewhere. 

Then came the crash, the screams of agony from his study that got Jaehee to stand up and rush to the office. Seeing Saeyoung in the middle of the room, keyboard on the floor, a broken mess. One of the screens destroyed, a shattered cat robot across the room. 

“Saeyoung-ah.” 

“I can’t find her, Jaehee!” He screamed as his hand gripped his red hair tightly and pointed at the blank screens. “I keep looking and looking and looking and nothing. She’s just gone. Like she never existed.” A broken voice from a heartbroken man that lost someone so precious. Someone who looked like half the man they used to be.

She then saw the shattered frame picture of the two of them. It was at one of their trips to an amusement park and was from two photo strips. Of them being silly, of them being loving, of them being happy and alive. Rubbing the end of her nose as she sniffled and leaned down to pick up the photos, looking at the bright look in her friend’s eyes in the photo. Shining and full of love as she looked at the man beside her. 

“Saeyoung.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Saeyoung, she wouldn’t want you to—”

“Well she’s not here!” He snapped back angrily and that’s when she noticed the bloodshot eyes that were behind the glasses he always wore. The dark circles, the way his lips cracked from dehydration. He had been so desperate to find her, hoping and praying that she wasn’t truly gone. That maybe because they didn’t find a body, that maybe just maybe— “She’s not here and she’s not coming back so why the fuck will I care about what she wants! She’s gone! She left me alone in this hell! I’m alone!” 

The way he shivered and crouched down and held his head in his hands. His heart was shattered, a part of his soul ripped apart. This was far worse than what he felt when he had to leave Saeran for the first time, even more worse than when he saw what Rika did to his brother. **Because this was forever.** He would never be able to hold her hand again, he would never be able to wake up besides her. He lost her, and there was no more hope in thinking that maybe just maybe she was out there in the world. 

Leaning down, a careful hand on his shoulder, Jaehee could fee the way he winced and shoved her hand off him. His hands trembled as he held it out in front of him. “I wanted to grow old with her. Laugh at her when she got her first grey hair. I wanted to be the one to hold her hand until we took our last breath. I wanted to start a family with her. I wanted to have a life with her.” He whispered quietly, broken and lost. “I thought I could have it all. My brother and his happiness. Our safety. Her? Was I being too selfish? I guess someone who has done such dirty awful things could never truly be able to have something so precious like her. I didn’t deserve her. ”

And all Jaehee could do was wrap her arms around his shoulders. Hold him as he sobbed in her arms, the last bit of hope vanishing from the elder Choi brother. She never felt so helpless. To be able unable to take away the heartache he must have been feeling. To feel everything in her life starting to crumble.

 

 

 

 

She was the one that came up with the idea of a capsule. If they couldn’t bury her ashes, they could at least give her small things to make her journey a bit easier. Setting down the mug, a sad smile as she stared at it. It was one that she and Mina crafted. A set of mugs for them to drink coffee from in after hours. They went to a potter’s class. It was clumsy, it was painted strangely, but there was something so endearing about the two of them creating something for them to use. She kept the one Mina made, but thought she may as well give the one that she made.

She could recall the way Mina gasped at how pretty hers came out to be. Mina’s was painted an assortment of colors to hide the mistake, but Jaehee’s was a simple white and black mug. Mina groaned at how different their mugs looked. Jaehee’s was that of a professional hand while hers was a child’s. And yet, there was so much more value in the strange looking mug that sat on her desk. Unable to put it away. 

“Drink something warm, Mina. It’s starting to get cold.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or Comments <3


End file.
